narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isane Kiko
}} Isane Kiko (きこいさね, Kiko Isane), sometimes known by her last name Kiko (キコ), is a bodyguard of Kameyō and a member of the team that protects her, known as Taiki. She is a former shinobi of , where she was closely associated with , , ad . Her partner is Kazuko. Background Isane was born into the small Kiko clan, originating from . At first, she was considered a disgrace to the clan, due to her inability to master genjutsu, but she soon became skilled in ninjutsu and the use of her Yin Release. It was then that she became considered a prodigy, and eventually became good friends with , , and . Soon, she became an orphan, after her clan rushed into a battle and were slaughtered. began to take care of her, bringing her back to the hideout. She was present when they encountered the , which explains 's surprise upon seeing her at the Five Kage Summit. However, she departed shortly before taught the orphans ninjutsu, as she was afraid of being discovered by anyone, especially leaf ninja. Some years later, she showed up in Suishōgakure, seeking shelter there. It was while she was walking in the streets towards one of the shops that she was hit by Kameyō's carriage and rendered unconscious. Kameyō then rescued her, taking Isane to her home and treating her for her injuries. When Isane awoke, Kameyō asked her if she would join an elite squad and that if she did, Kameyō would provide her with food, shelter, and care. Isane agreed and eventually was introduced to and partnered with Kazuko. Personality Unlike her impulsive, and somewhat rude partner, Isane is cautious, and extremely respectful. She is typically quiet, rarely speaking and only doing so when spoken to. Nevertheless, she is extremely protective towards Kazuko and Kameyō, and will quickly come to their aid, and will attack anyone that she feels presents a threat (she readily attacked and later attacked the when Kazuko assisted in 's battle with them, only registering the fact that they presented a threat to Kazuko). Nevertheless, she can be highly flirtatious, especially towards her opponents, as she called Naruto a "cutie" in the midst of battle, and even refused to "damage" his "cute" face, making her partially similar to in this manner. However, if she is attacked by the person she has complimented or if they attack Kameyō, she quickly drops this attitude and becomes ruthless and quite cruel towards them. This greatly augments her somewhat cocky battle demeanor. Appearance Isane is a considerably attractive woman with long, curly, dark brown hair and violet colored eyes. Her hairstyle is similar to that of , as her hair covers her right eye, while possessing three bangs, and a bun on the back of her head. One bang curls underneath her left eye, while the other two curl under her chin and end at her sternum. Her most unique feature is a diamond-shaped mark on her right cheek, underneath her eye. She wears a violet eye-liner, matching her eyes, as well as maroon red lipstick and light green toenail and fingernail polish. Isane wears a black-dark blue dress with several rips within it, which shows a full-body fishnet uniform underneath. The dress is closed with a zipper, that slants off to her left side, and is kept open to her right side below her hips, showing off her right leg, which has a shuriken holster attached to it. To finish her look, she wears a pair of high-heeled shinobi sandals. Plot Abilities Ninjutsu Trivia *Her last name and nickname, Kiko means 'happy' or 'rejoicing child' which is a polar opposite to her personality. *She was named after Isane Kotetsu from Bleach. Quotes (To ) "You want to fight me? This must be a joke! A cute loser like you, battling me? It would be so disgraceful." Category:Female Category:Suishōgakure Category:Kinoichi Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kirigakure Category:Members of Taiki